Intervention: Bounty List
Introduction In the Broker Base, The Collector is reading on some of the files recieved by one of his agents as the door opened to reveal his Assistant come towards him with a lacirma in her hands. He looks up from the file as she places it down on his table. "We have come into contact with the guild, but are you sure this is the best option master?" She said in a monotone voice. He simply looked at her before activating the orb as it first began to show static. "As much as I trust Feng, I must make sure the children do not find him or anyone connected to him" He replied as the Lacirma began to show an image of a man. A dark flame flickered behind a large chair in a room as a robed figure emerged from the darkness and showed part of his face. "Heh. I see you have finally decided to contact me. Looks like we're needed for one of your little schemes. But.." The man sat back in his seat only revealing the jewel on his chest, "What do you plan on offering to the Leviathan in order to fulfill your wish?" "My information is vast, anything you wish to know is at My disposal, also you will not be one of the few guilds I will not have the pleasure of dominating under my command. Be warned, my reach is more powerful than your mind could ever comprehend" The Collector said as he looked at the man. "And believe me, it will only go farther, so you would do well to not have me as your enemy". Snickering to himself, the robed man placed his hand in front of him. "Oh? I don't want you as an enemy? Please. Enough with the jokes. YOU are the one asking for MY help, do not forget that. If your reach was truly as grandiose as you think, then you would not be having these pestering issues in the first place, correct? Of course I'm correct. If you wish to continue this meeting, I would suggest changing your tone, otherwise start looking elsewhere." The Collector chuckled as he looked at him, "My reasons are my own, but very well, I require an assassin to take of some troubling pests that have elluded me for sometime. Your guild is one I've heard fasinating stories about, bring them to me alive and I will give whatever your heart desires" The Collector said as he showed him the case file. "Do we have a deal?" Showing a faint smile, the robed man leaned toward one side in his chair. "You claim to be able to give me what my heart desires. However, isn't that just an empty promise? For instance, what if I wanted your position and have you stripped of everything you hold dear, would you be able to comply to that demand?" Under his mask The Collector smiled as he placed the file on top of his desk, "I gave up everything the day I created this organization, so what ends do I have to lose what was gone centuries ago? This position is nothing more than another fleeting passing in an existance that is pointless, and should you want it, I'd gladly hand it over since it's nothing but a title. I care not for anything other than an ambition to turn this reality to a new era" The Collector said leaning back in his chair. "As I said before, do we have a deal Orion?" "I just may hold you to your words down the line. Whether you like or not..." The last of his words trailed off into a soft whisper as he snapped his fingers, signaling for his aide to come into the room. "But for now, I suppose we do have a deal. Heh. Now, just tell me what the mission is." "As I said before, a small group of mages known as the Chain Gang Trio have been searching through places they shouldn't have to begin with. I've learned from some of my hunters that they have discovered the location of one of my facilities. I need someone to handle them and bring them back to me alive, I will use for them in some of the later work for my divisions" The Collector said as his assistant came and showed the pictures of the people that he needed stopped. "These three? That's it? Are your people so incapable that they can't handle these whelps? Hmph. Its no wonder you have come to us for help. Oh well...I suppose we can get out hands dirty. It'll be a good warm up for more valuable targets down the line." Turning to look at his aide still standing in the shadows, Orion smiled. "Makiko, gather Sudaira and the new recruit and prepare for departure." "Yes m'lord." Turning back to The Collector, Orion sighed. "Now. Is there anything else? Or can I be on my way with something that is actually important?" The Collector simply smiled under the mask, "I expect results Orion" The Collector hung up and turned away from the Lacirma that was placed on his desk. "Master, can we really trust these so-called "mercenaries"?" His assistant asked as he stood up. "They will provide some useful data to me if they fail, whatever that fool Orion believes, he does not understand the true power of those so-called "children", something many of our agents have failed to see" He said taking off the mask, revealing his tired and aged face as he continued overseeing the movement his organization was doing outside the window. Without even turning to speak to his Guild Members, Orion smiled to himself. "So, I suppose he doesn't think much of us. I cannot wait to sever that foul tongue from his mouth, speaking down to us like some common rabbel. Hmph. No matter, we shall squash these bugs and then squash The Collector's organization." Rising from his chair, he removed his hood, revealing long locks of light blue hair. "Well. Shall we be off? I believe I should greet our guests personally in Lexio Town when they arrive. HAHAHAHAHA" One Way It was early in the morning as the sun was high in the sky, spreading the sunshine on the long fields of grass as a train passed by. Inside of it were multiple people, each talking among themselves or with others about what was the daily word or the news. In one of the cars in the far back, The Chain Gang and their new allies were now sitting in a private car as they looked over everything. Sakura sighed as she looked towards the bathroom door where Akatsuki was still moping since the start of trip to Lexio Town. "I guess I'm to blame for his behavior...we went back to that shop near the train station earlier and it looks like someone snagged one of those Celestial Spirit Keys that he wanted. Oh well...he'll be fine eventually." Smiling back toward the sibilings, she continued. "SO, any idea on what we will be looking for when we first arrive?" "Right now, with what little we have to go on, our best bet is to try and get a few of our contacts in and see what they've heard on the streets. It's not much, but at least we can do something other than twiddle our thumbs" Geiger said as he leaned back against his chair. Ruby was in one of the dining carts, grabbing some bentio boxes for her allies, while Dominic was fast asleep with an issue of Sorcerer's weekly on his face. Sakura looked out the window as she smiled when a town came into view a little over the horizon, but still at least an hour or two away. "Well at least we're almost there. I'm a bit anxious to see what sort of contacts you guys have in this city. Besides, its about time I get free and stretch my legs a bit, am I right?" Geiger looked and cracked his neck from the soreness he himself was feeling, "Sure, how bout I join you myself? Sitting here too long has my body stiff" He said standing up and walking along side Sakura as they opened the door to the next car. "Alright, I got the Food!!" Ruby said entering their cart as Dominic woke up quickly and grabbed one of the boxes and began to go to work on it with ease. "Hey, where's Geiger and Sakura?" She asked Akatsuki while handing him his own box and drink along with it. Turning with a depressed look on his face, Akatsuki whimpered "Key......gone......" As he pointed to the door leading to the next car. "-sigh- They went that way...." CRASH!!! The Train came to a screeching halt, causing all the riders to go tossing about the various cars. As the screaming began to rise from the occupants, the conductor came over the intercom. "We're sorry, we seemed to be experiencing some sort of interference with our travel. Once we find out the issue we will let all of you know wha--wait! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!? UGH!" The sound of a stabbing could be heard over the intercom before it went out. Seconds later, Orion came on the intercom himself. "Testing? Is this thing on? Good. Welcome to the ride of your lives children. Feel free to try to escape, I'm sure most of you will die in the process. However, I'm sure there are some capable Mages on board, so I'll issue a challenge. If any of you can reach me, at the head of the train, then I'll let you all go. However, every ten minutes you take, I'll kill a passenger on board. Feel free to use any means neccessary, but beware.....there will be a few challenges placed throughout. Oh. And if you brutish-types are listening, if you try to use the roof of the cars in order to rush to me, I'll simply have everyone on board wiped out in an instant. Good luck kiddies." "Tch. What the hell is going on?" Sakura looked out the window of the train car only to see several chains wrapped around the train's entirety. "I say we say screw this challenge and just rush to the front and forget about his warnings." "No" Geiger said grabbing her arm so she couldn't go anywhere, "Even if we could do that, we can't risk anyone getting hurt right now, we need to do the challenge" He said making sure his serious tone was noticed by Sakura. Suddenly, footsteps were heard as they duo turned to find their friends with concerned faces. "Something tells me this isn't out stop" Ruby said with a worried tone in her voice, "Do you think these are the same people who were after us back before?" "No way, they couldn't have known about this, even if they're reach is as good as they say they are" Dominic said as he could hear the sounds people screaming from some of the rooms. "We better get this over with or else innocent people are going to get hurt". Geiger looked at their allies, "Listen you two, like it or not, we're in the same boat and if we wanna make it out alive, we have to work together, understood?" Looking around at their situation, Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yea, you're right. Although, we should try to conserve our strength. We don't know how many of them are actually here." Turning to look back out of the window, Sakura sighed. "We probably need to find a way to get these chains off in order to get this train moving again in the first place." A violent thumping could be heard outside all around the train car, "Oh? You want to know that secret? Why don't you come out here and find out with me then?" A sadistic voice rang out as a mass of chains shot forth, breaking through the wall of the train grabbing Sakura and aiming to grab one of the sibilings as well. "Sakura" Preparing to jump out and assist his Guild-Mate, Akatsuki grabbed his pouch before she stopped him. "I'll handle this, go on and find the ring leader behind all of this." Sakura wrestled the chains from around her neck as she was thrown to the ground watching as this masked assailant tried to snatch another from within the group. "Dang it, she's right, she and Dominic should be able to handle themselves, meanwhile the the three of us need to get to the other location and stop them from hurting innocent people" Geiger said as he and Ruby started walking, only to find Akatsuki still standing there. "Look, don't worry about her, our little brother may be a pain the ass, but when it comes to protecting his friends, he's a beast who never lets anyone down" Ruby replied placing a hand on his shoulder. "Y-yea.....you're right. Let's go. They will be fine together. Its only one person afterall." Akatsuki smiled as he made his way further up the train before looking back at Sakura. "You better not lose..." Entering into the second car from where the group left Sakura, Akatsuki ran forward before bumping into a man with long blonde hair, falling down in the process. "E-excuse me. Sorry, we're in a bit of a rush, but don't worry because we have everything under control." Getting back to his feet, Akatsuki felt a small killing intent causing him to jump back. "Oh? Under control? I fail to see any promise in any of these actors that have paraded onto the stage. To me it feels like such a bittersweet soliloquy that you have come across one such as myself. Oh well....this shall be the last act for all of you." The man turned around and raised his hat, smiling at the group in front of him. "So, which one of you will be first?" "Rufus? Why is someone from Sabertooth doing in a place like this? Don't tell me you're part of this entire thing?!" Geiger asked glaring at the man, wondering in his mind what exactly was going on. "Geiger, whatever his reason, it doesn't matter we need to keep moving and it looks like Rufus isn't going to let us pass anytime soon" Ruby said getting her magic ready to fight. "Oh? So the maiden is the one for me to take on? Very well. This shall be a splendid performance indeed." Placing his fingers near his temples, Rufus appearead behind Geiger and Akatsuki and was directly in front of Ruby. "My plans? They have nothing to do with that weak Guild known as Sabretooth. I left that that life far behind me. But that is not a matter for those like you who are lacking roles for this performance." Snapping his fingers, a wall of searing fire broke through the floor, cutting the car in half and separating the two men from Ruby. "Now then my dear maiden. Why don't we go somewhere much more comfy?" Opening a nearby door, he motioned for her to walk through. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you just yet. I can't cut this performance short too soon." "Tch. Ruby too...?" Akatsuki made a fist in anger before recollecting himself. "I don't know much about that guy, but I know Ruby is strong enough to defend herself. We should keep moving so tha we can put an end to this stupid game." Touching Geiger on his shoulder, he nodded solemnly knowing that the man would want to go help his sister. "Let's go okay?" Geriger gripped his hand in anger, looking onto the train car his sister was on, he nodded in response and kept moving forward assuring everyone on the train that everything would be alright. Worrying about everyone began to take a toll on Akatsuki as he started showing signs of fatique by sweating and panting heavily as the duo made their way through the train cars. "I do hope all of us can make it out without much trouble. This is a sick game and involving innocents, doesn't make it any easier." As Akatsuki swung open the second to last door to the car where the man who orchestrated all of this claimed to be, the smell of blood came surging at him. The sudden odor almost caused the young man to vomit as he looked aroung only to see a Makiko Futayo standing in a pool of blood created by the draining bodies of the passengers in the car. "W-what did you do!?" "Oh? A boy and his guardian?" The strange woman licked the blood off of her fingers as she swung her spear to rid it of the excess body fluids that had built up on the blade. "I suppose I just have to get rid of the both of you as well. Right?" Geiger saw the carnage all around him, reconizing it from his times back on the slaving farm, and it made him shake with much anger as he glared at the girl with a cold ruthless look. "You bitch.... They had nothing to do with this.... There was no reason to kill them!!" Geiger yelled as the force of his magic started to erupt, causing the car to break apart piece by piece. "Haha. They were part of this entire game. I simply grew bored of these playthings while I waited for you to arrive and so I decided to kill them instead of using them as hostages. You can't honestly be mad at little ol' me for wanting to have a little fun, can you? I mean their screams of agony were so melodious and it felt like they were trying to serenade me." Stepping on the hand on a dead teenage boy, the woman laughed. "You should have heard this one beg. 'Please don't, I just gathered enough money to finally see my mother for the first time'. He was so pathetic, I took my time with stabbing him repeatedly. It was so much f-UGH!" CRASH!! Before she could finish the last of her words, Makiko's mouth was clamped shut as she was sent sailing into one of the seats by Akatsuki's fist. "I usually never hit a woman and that will probably be the last time I ever do, but for once I just couldn't sit back and let you trash these people and their feelings any longer. You're a monster and you're gonna be put down." Turning back to Geiger, Akatsuki sighed. "Sorry, you probably wanted to do that yourself, but I just couldn't sit back any longer." A World Full of Chains: The Dilemma of Dominic and Sakura "Looks like its you two against me. How unfortunate for you. If your friends would have stayed, then maybe you would have had more of a chance against me." The masked assailant's voice rang out, revealing it was in fact a female. "Oh well, looks like I just have to crush the two of you and move on then." Raising her hands in the air, she caused several snake-like chains to slither around her body before they shot toward the duo. Grabbing onto Dominic, Sakura pulled both of them out of the way just as the chains pierced into the ground. "Tch. This one is gonna be a bit difficult to deal with. Although, if I use my magic, I would be putting both of us at risk." "Oh? Are you two trying to form a strategy? I don't think so!" Raising her hands once more, the assasilant caused the chains to shoot from the ground and aim to pierce through the two for a second time. "We need to find a way to get to her" Dominic said as he used Take Over to transform into his black wing form and grab Sakura as he flew higher than the chains could follow. "What is this magic you're talking about?" Biting on her lip, Sakura hesistated to answer before looking back at the train. "Akatsuki....". Turning to look back at Dominic, she nooded. "Gas Demon Slayer Magic. Its incredibly toxic slayer magic, but I can't really control it too well yet, so I don't want to have to rely on it unless I have to." "You think taking to the sky will get you away from me? Try again." With a cackle, the woman raised both of her hands high above her head causing a cascade of chains to appear directly in front of her and raise high into the sky, much like a tidal wave, shadowing both Dominic and Sakura in its path. "Bye. Bye." "Big mistake, this wave of your's is just a giant conductor" Dominic said as held Sakura with one hand and raised his other to summon out a bolt of lightining as it shot into the air. The clouds began to twist and turn, swirling together as they turned pitch black, and struck down onto the chains acting as conductors leading back to their summoner. A loud cackle rang from beneath the mask once more as the woman moved her hands downward. "You think I haven't dealt with someone who tried that before? Going to have to try harder than that little ones." The chains sank deep into the Earth, causing the electricity from Dominic's spell to funnel out into the ground, breaking it apart in the process. "My. My. That had some power behind it, if I had been struck by that, I might had been in trouble. Oh well. Too bad for you. Now I get to finish you and rip those pretty little eyes right from your skulls." The woman cackled once more as she readied herself for the next attack, even going as far as to motion toward the two to come at her. Gritting her teeth, Sakura drew her sword. "I have a plan. Throw me toward her, I'll cut her in two and then you follow up and smash her to pieces. No way she could handle both of our attacks." "As much as I would love to see you slice the bitch up, we can't risk it, she's too talented for a forward rush attack, we gotta find some way to watch her off guard" Dominic managed to land onto the ground at a safe distance, letting Sakura drop, then an idea came to his head. He reached behind his head, pulling out a white glowing blade and passing it on to Sakura. "I'm the only one who can provide a distraction, giving you time to be able to get in close and attack her. My Fairy Sword should be better than your normal blade right now. When you find the opening, use everything you got on her" Dominic said as he flew high into the air, summoning more electricity into his body as he shot out multiple bolts of lightning while flying around. "More lightning? I guess some people never learn." Raising one hand up and the other lowering toward the ground, the woman caused the chains in the ground to raise up into the air and act as lightning rods, resulting in the lightning be displaced in the ground once more. "Is that all you have boy? Or is that transformation of yours just for show?" With sword in hand, Sakura looked upon the weapon as it glittered beautifully. "Er....what am I supposed to do with this Dominic?" Gritting her teeth, she charged toward the masked woman and swung her blade through the air. "Here goes....nothing?" Dumbfounded, she stood shocked that nothing came out of the blade before shaking in anger. "DOMINIC! This thing is busted! Nothing amazing even came out of it!" "HAHAHAHA really was that your big move? Psh. I wish you could try a little harder." Cackling under mask, the woman speeded hastily toward Sakura and landed a direct punch in the small girl's torso. As the dust settled from the masked woman's movements, Sakura could be seen hunched over, almost blacked out as she began vomiting on the ground. Trying to regain her footing, she used the sword from Dominic as a stand to hold herself up. "Wh....what was that!?" Blowing the smoke from her hands, the masked woman looked down at Sakura. "Oh? Didn't I mention that I specialize in brutalized physical attacks? My Chain Magic is just to slow enemies down enough for me to beat them into a bloody pulp." Turning back to Dominic who was still flying about, the masked woman cracked her knuckles. "I guess he's next." "You have to channel your own magic into the blade, it'll merge and give it a powerful form!!" Dominic told her as he jet towards the woman, quickly changing from his black wing to his Buster King Take Over, charing his Explosive Fist as he aimed it towards her. Fluid Poetry: Rufus v. Ruby "Well my dear, it looks as though its me and you now that your friends are gone. Shall we enjoy this lovely interlude together? Well, I shall at least as you must perish my dear. I wish you all the luck in the world as you fall to your demise." Pulling a small dagger from his pocket, he smiled as he quickly revealed four more and threw them directly toward Ruby's throat. Darkness on the Horizon "My. My. My. The boy can pack a punch. Mind you, it didn't hurt in the least, but it was enough to get my attention. Not to mention, that since you layed a hand on me, I have to skin you alive now. Haha" Jumping forward, it seemed like she was almost instantly in front of Akatsuki, kicking him in his guy and sending him crashing into Geiger. "Shit. That.....was...a.ringer." Holding his side, Akatsuki stood back to his feet slowly. "Are you ok?" Category:RazeOfLight Category:Phantombeast Category:Storyline Category:Roleplay